


Bodytalk

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Bodytalk

Slowly breaking the kiss, Wanda then smirked as she ran her gaze along the couch. A low laugh as Thor got to his feet as she replied. “You’ve a position in mind I take it?” Wanda glanced up as she hummed and began to strip slowly, shuffling off her clothes. “Get on top.” Before he could reply, she was nude and reclined along the furniture, legs parted and her slicked core glistening. Thor could fell his excitement now escalating, his cock firming.

Wanda’s sharp eyes followed him as she then propped herself up on her elbow. “If you’re not fully erect yet, I can wait. Or, we can 69.” Thor’s gaze drifted from her pussy and to her bright eyes. His smile resurged as he undressed and swung his growing cock. “I have a particular fondness for that position.” Wanda’s eyes brimmed with lust as she nodded.

Groaning lightly, he leaned over her, kneeling by her head he positioned slowly, leaning down as his sack dragged along her face. Her tongue flickered as his shaft continued to extend and harden. His hands grasped at her thighs. Holding firmly he eased himself onto her body. Wanda moaned out as she felt the pressure of his large body on hers.

Thor shifted himself to place his cock across her lips, a steady groan as he felt her tongue flickering against his length, angling downwards he smirked as her legs opened wider. His tongue traced along her inner thigh. His hips pushed down slowly as he felt her mouth enveloping his cock. Taking a few moments to enjoy, to savour the sensation.

Wanda ran her hands along his back as she bobbed her head the little she could, widening her mouth as she pushed her tongue down. Welcoming every successive inch inside her mouth. Feeling his tongue edging closer to her folds, she trembled and mewled.

Thor smirked as he then dragged his tongue along the underside of her pussy, tasting her sweetness he groaned deeper. Wanda’s body trembled as she bucked her hips as she exclaimed. He began to thrust firmer, stuffing his cock inside her mouth while persisting in teasing with his tongue.

Wanda’s legs trembled as her eyelids fluttered, her voice wavered as her tongue stiffened, prodding his enormous shaft. Thor steadily bounced his hips while he lapped at her. “Patience Wanda, pace yourself.” 

Wanda gave a muffled laugh then spanked him as she mumbled in response. “Then, whoever comes first gets pegged?” He shifted his tongue to her clit, delight in provoking her reaction as he lapped it slowly before replying. “We have a deal.”

Wanda’s body tensed as his tongue continued to focus on her nub. She wriggled under him as she whined, attempts to quicken his climax proved unsuccessful. She couldn’t detect any significant shift in his arousal, his cock remained rigid. A long groan then preceded Wanda letting herself go. Her juices flowed while he loudly slurped at her pussy. Her lips firmly wrapped around his cock while she continued to work it with her lips and tongue until he came with a heavy groan. Flooding her mouth with a volume she hadn’t expected.  
Sucking down the load eagerly, her body resumed quaking as he sucked on her clit, her eyes rolled back as her hips elevated. Pushing her soles against the couch to lift herself further.


End file.
